1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, a medical imaging apparatus, and an image processing method, in which a user may set a parameter which is applicable for processing a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus is an apparatus for imaging an inside of a target object for the purpose of facilitating a diagnostic or surgical procedure. Various examples of the medical imaging apparatus include a medical ultrasound imaging apparatus, a typical radiography apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a mammography apparatus, a positron emission tomography (PET) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) apparatus, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus, and the like.
A medical image acquired by a medical imaging apparatus is processed and then displayed on a display device. A user, such as a doctor and/or a radiologic technologist, may perform a diagnostic or surgical procedure or control photographing to obtain a medical image.